1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a natural polymeric yarn. The present invention also relates to a natural polymeric yarn. The present invention also relates to a method for fabricating a natural polymeric fabric, and use of a natural yarn to weave and form the natural polymeric fabric. The present invention further relates to a natural polymeric fabric, and more particularly to the natural polymeric fabric formed by said natural polymeric yarn. The present invention yet further relates to a method of using said natural polymeric fabric for medical dressings.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The conventional wound dressings are mostly comprised of cotton cushion or gauze and despite being used for decades, even centuries, it is found they cause higher infection because of bad antibacterial activity. Moreover, the conventional dressings stick to wounds easily and are difficult to replace with new dressings resulting in secondary injury. It is clear that such conventional wound dressings ironically aggravate wounds rather than help the healing process. Thus, the natural polymers such as alginate dressings or polysaccharide dressings are used for non-woven fabrics to replace cotton cushion or gauze. Though the non-woven fabrics have better absorption and provide a moist environment suitable for wound healing, the tensile strength thereof is low and elongation of non-woven fabrics is weak such that it is common for short fibers to remain in a wound while a dressing is being changed. The residual short fibers not only increase the risk of allergic response but also aggravate the difficulty of debridement, thereby causing the patient further and unnecessary pain.